


Whoops!

by AmazingMads101



Category: Marvel
Genre: After Serum Steve, Angry Bucky, M/M, Protective Bucky, Smut every so often, cursing, pre-serum steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingMads101/pseuds/AmazingMads101
Summary: What would happen if Steve was in the Lab when there was an accident and he turns back into Pre-Serum Steve?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will have slow updates because of school but do not fret I will update!!  
> (The beginning chapters will be very short and progressively get longer)

Steve’s P.O.V 

It was a normal Wendsday morning for me .   I was going to hang out in the lab with Banner when all of the sudden “BOOM!” the chemicals on the table had exploded and got all over Me. I knew that Tony and Bruce were going to be so pissed! All of the sudden my skin started burning and tingling. I let out a loud scream hoping that someone would hear me. The last thing I remember was me passing out.

Bucky’s P.O.V

I was woken up with a sound of a loud scream that sound a hell of a lot like Steve’s. I jumped out of bed as quickly as possible and sprinted to where the scream came from. When I got there what I saw scared the shit out of me. “TONY!!” I screamed. “WHAT” he shouted back. “COME LOOK AT THIS!” I yelled. “What do ya need Buckaroo......oh shit” there he was my baby Steve but without the serum. What the hell was I going to do...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the last chapter was so short I promise this one will be better!!

Steve’s P.O.V

Why was the light so bright? What is that annoying beeping noise??? I slowly opens my eyes to see my Beautiful Boyfriend holding my hand. Wait... why is my hand so small!? Why the FUCK is my body so small!!!  
“Bucky!!” I yelled. “huh...what...STEVE!! Your awake!” He said. “What the fuck happend to me!” I screamed  
“ Well I guess that something knocked over the chemicals on Bruce’s table and when they all mixed together it got rid of you Serum.” He stated. “Wait...” I said “does that mean I still have all my bad health problems??” I said in a small voice “ I’m sorry to say this Steve but yes.” He said. “Well shit” I said. “How are we going to get it back?” “Well right now Tony and Bruce are working on a way to figure out how to bring it back.” Oh good I thought. I might not have to stay like this again. 

Bucky’s P.O.V

When he opend the small eyes of his I just felt like a 16 year old kid from Brooklyn. (Heh) He was so small again it’s almost like I missed Pre-Serum Steve but I also love my big, cuddly and Muscular Steve. I knew it was going to be a lot of trouble taking care of him and all the health problems he has but I would do anything no matter the cost for Steve Rogers....


End file.
